A conventional remote controller for controlling a television generally includes a power key, digital keys 0˜9, direction keys, and function keys. A user may need to press a combination of ones of the digital keys when using the remote controller to select a channel. For example, when the user wants to select channel 36, the user needs to press the digital key 3 and the digital key 6 on the remote controller, so as to control the television to switch to channel 36.